While wheelchairs and other similar personal mobility devices have made it possible for disabled persons to get around more easily, these devices have their limitations. Persons disabled and dependent upon these devices are often prevented from venturing onto loose, uneven or otherwise difficult terrain. This restriction makes enjoyment of a variety of activities including certain outdoor activities impossible.